No Es Amor!
by Naomy-kihhdsu
Summary: Ya avía pasado unas semanas desde el ataque de los Quincy, en la Sociedad de Almas ya avía regresado todo a la normalidad, claro está aún continuaban con las reparaciones./Estaba a milímetros de juntar sus labios, cuando… POM! , despierta, muy alterada por el rudo que provoco, cierta pelirubia al abrir la puerta.


OK ya saben los personajes y universo es propiedad de Tite Kubo y la canción que utilice y vestuarios son propienda de Disney. Pero de hay en mas toda esta locura me pertenece.

Nos leemos...

Narración

-Dialogo

-"Pensamiento"

**-~**Canta Rukia~

-"Cantan las 5"

* * *

"_**No Es Amor"**_

Ya avía pasado unas semanas desde el ataque de los Quincy, en la Sociedad de Almas ya avía regresado todo a la normalidad, claro está aún continuaban con las reparaciones.

La pequeña Kuchiki se encontraba en las oficinas de la treceava división, el escritorio estaba repleto de documentos.

-Tks

Dejo unos papeles que estaba leyendo, fijo su vista en una pequeña flor ya un tanto marchita, que se encontraba en la esquina del escritorio, en un vaso trasparente con agua.

Se formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estiro su brazo para poder tomarla, enseguida tomo el vaso y tiro el agua por la ventana, tomo una jarra que se encontraba en una mesa cercas de ella, volviendo a llenar el vaso y dejándolo en su lugar, pese a que ya se empezaba a marchitar, la seguía conservando, la seguía viendo como si fuera lo más interesante.

Hasta que brutal mente se abre la puerta dejando ver a una Kiyone muy animada con otra pila de papeles, seguida de una energética Rangiku.

-Hooolaa Rukia-chaaann!...

Al verlas la peli-negra, se alteró e intento poner la flor en su lugar al hacerlo casi tira el vaso, en un hábil movimiento lo evita y deja la flor, de inmediato dirige su vista a donde se encontraban las dos chicas.

-Ho, hoo…

Sin poder formular alguna palabra, Matsumoto se acerca a Rukia quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Jojo, así que aún no tiras esa flor?...

La mirada de Matsumoto, sí que estaba poniendo nerviosa a la Kuchiki que lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada ya que no podía retroceder más por culpa del escritorio.

-O es verdad esa flor no se la diooo...?

La peli-rubia la empezó a secundar e intimidar a la pequeña con una mirada acusadora.

-Que esto, pff ya, ya lo iba a tirar…

Como pudo tomo la flor, y la lanzo en dirección de la ventana, Rangiku se las ingenió para atraparla antes de que saliera por la ventana.

-No Rukia-chan no tienes que hacerlo, es tu ultimo recuerdo… *Mirándola con una sonrisa pícara*

-Hum, ni siquiera sé si sea de, el… y bueno no importa. *Estaba un poco sonrojada*

-Kuchiki, pero si el capitán Ukitake lo vio…

-Kiyone hablando de eso donde está el sustituto y deberías de ir a ayudarle a Sentarō…

-Si teniente Kuchiki…

Dejo los documentos en el escritorio, y salió de la habitación.

-Jeje, vamos Rukia a quien quieres engañar, tal vez tú estabas inconsciente pero hubo algunos testigos de que Ichigo te dejo esa flor antes de que se fuera, e igual estaba así de rojo como tú, porque no lo aceptas?.

Para ser sincera la Kuchiki, tiene muy vagos recuerdos, solo a un pelinaranja dejando algo en la mesita al lado de la cama donde ella se encontraba descansando después de aquella agotadora guerra y la única conclusión era, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Aceptar que?... y tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

-Rukia y que hago con la flor?

-Lo que quieras, me da igual…

Al terminar de decir esto, se dispuso a salir de la habitación y se dirigió al Ugendō, necesitaba despejar su mente así que decidió ir a ver los peces del estanque. Se puso en cuclillas frente al estanque al ver su reflejo, por una extraña razón recordó todos los momentos que paso con el pelinaranjo , con su mano golpeo el agua para deshacer esa imagen y se levantó la más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo sin dirección alguna.

Se encontraba en alguna parte de los capos de entrenamiento o eso creía realmente no recordaba haber visto ese lugar alguna vez.

Pero tenía que admitirlo ere muy lindo.

-Tks, pero que me pasa?, porque ese idiota?

*Al pasar por un arbusto su vestuario habitual cambio por un vestido morado y unas sandalias cafés, al igual que su cabello estaba más largo y recogido.*

_**-**__~Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_hubiera varios ya ganado,_

Empezó a recorrer el lugar.

_No me interesa tener novio_

_eso es historia ya lo sé todo~_

De la nada aparecieron enfrente de la pelinegra, Yoruich, Nanao, Isane, Kiyone, Rangiku, su vestuario también era fuera de lo habitual. Unas togas blancas.

_**-"**__A quien crees que engañas_

_él es lo que tu más quieres_

_ocultarlo tratas_

_es hermoso lo que sientes"_

Las chicas rodearon a la pelinegra, haciendo un bailecito, Rangiku le entregaba una flor tal y como la que estaba en su oficina, Rukia tomo la flor mostrándose indiferente.

_**-**__(ohhh nooo)_

Observa la flor, como si en ella viese a un peli-naranja.

_**-"**__no lo disimules_

_bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón...__**"**_

Cada vez fueron acercándose más. Rukia movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos, y como si nada arrojo la flor, las chicas fueron por ella, Rukia decidió marcharse.

_**-~**__No van a oír que lo diga~_

_**-"**__ (no, no)_

_(tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)__**"**_

Las chicas salieron tras la Kuchiki, la cual avían perdido de vista.

Rukia miraba constante mete hacia tras para estar segura de que no la sigan.

_**-~**__Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor._

Por ir vigilando que no la seguían no prestaba atestaba atención al caminar, provocando que chocara con alguien, iba a disculparse, al fijar su vista y observar de quien se trataba se quedó paralizada.

-Yo, yo… lo…

No lograba formular alguna palabra coherente. Estaba enfrente de ella un peli-naranjo, con un vestuario un poco extraño pero que para nada se le veía mal, (Imagínenselo con el traje de Hércules).

Lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura, se fue inclinando poco a poco para juntar sus labios con los de la pequeña, la cual no hacía nada para evita que ese beso se impidiera, solo también se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y acercándose a él lentamente.

Estaba a milímetros de juntar sus labios, cuando…

POM! , despierta, muy alterada por el rudo que provoco, cierta pelirubia al abrir la puerta.

-Oh Rukia, no sabía que ya había llegado…

La peli negra na sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando.

-No me diga que se quedó a dormir en la oficina…

-Que?, no claro que no…

Aunque su aspecto la delataba su, cabello esta alborotado, tenía un poco de salina en la boca, y había varios documentos a su alrededor.

-Claro que sí, será mejor que le traiga algo de desayunar, pero no se preocupe el sustituto temporal hoy llega…

-Que no sería hasta mañana?

-No es hoy, ayer se lo avise, bueno está más que claro, será mejor que vaya por su desayuno ya regreso, tome…

Entregándole, una carpeta y saliendo a toda velocidad de la oficina.

-Espera, podrías… Tks.

Con la mano que tenía libre, se sobo el cuello, se giró hacia su escritorio para recoger algunos papeles que estaban en el piso.

-"Tks, que extraño sueño, eso me pasa por ver esas películas…"

Se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Rukia empieza a revisar la carpeta que le entrego Kiyone, se guía hacia la puerta con la vista centrada en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Kiyone, podrías avisarle a Ni-sama que me…

Se sorprendió al leer el nombre del que tomaría temporal mete el puesto del capitán Ukitake, y más al centrar la vista en la persona que acababa de entra en la oficina.

-Ichigo…

Traía puesto, su vestuario habitual con la haori de capitán.

-Que tal enana?...

En su rostro había una muy coqueta sonrisa.

-Qué te pasa enana por que no saludas…

-No, no me des órdenes, idiota…

-Hum esa no es forma de hablarle a tu capitán…

-Y esa no es forma de dirigirse a un teniente

-Bueno, yo… esa es la forma, bueno que me gusta decirte… no es para ofenderte, enana…

Rukia se sonrojo y sorprendió ya que esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Bueno yo, es que tú eres mi Idiota… que diga la forma que me gusta, es …

Ichigo empezó a reír, de las expresiones que hacía y como intentaba corregir lo que acababa de decir.

-De que te ríes idiota?...

El peli-naranjo saco una cajita de su Shihakushō.

-Tks y uno que se acuerda de ti…

El chico se puso rojo al decir eso de igual forma intento corregirlo.

-A sí que me extrañaste?...

-No es que seas tan importante, solo que… Aaaa estaba en oferta, si?... pero sabes mejo me quedare a este estúpido conejo…

-No ahora me lo das…

Se acercó a él para poderle quitar la caja, el estiro su mano lo más alto que podía para evitar que Rukia alcanzará la caja.

-Sabes, me avía dicho que era edición limitada o algo así… pero sigo sin entender que le vez a ese conejo…

-Aaa idiota ahora me lo das, es demasiado lindo…

Empezaron a pelear, la chica saltaba para poder alcanzar la endemoniada caja y poder ver que era exactamente lo que traía, e Ichigo solo intentaba estirar más su mano, se fue haciendo para atrás hasta que choco con la puerta.

La puerta se abría dejaos ver a Kiyone, que traía una charola con comida.

-Rukia, aqu… bueno regreso más al rato…

Y tal como llego se fue, al ver que el peli-naranja estaba encima de Rukia, besándola en el piso.

Estos dos ni se dieron cuenta de quien entro, se miraban directo a los ojos sus labios estaban juntos, ninguno decía o hacía nada, el tiempo se había parado en ese momento solo existían ellos y nadie más, Ichigo decidió separase un poco, quiso decir algo pero tenía miedo de arruinarlo, así que simplemente decidió, volver a besar a Rukia, la cual al instante le correspondió cerro los ojos, rodio el cuello del chico con sus manos tenía miedo que fuese nuevamente un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar.

Se separaron un poco y a que necesitaban del bendito oxígeno, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ambos tenían una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Que te parece si me cambias esto por?…

Mostrándole otras dos cajitas, con una sonrisa pícara. Rukia simplemente soltó una pequeña risilla, y nuevamente volvió a juntar sus labios, tomándolo de la cabeza para tenerlo más cercas.

_Fin?_

* * *

Y bien que les párese?, De vera de tener continuación? -Naaa no lo creo se lo dejo a su imaginación ^w^... Pero acepto chantajes.

Je ok todo empezó cuando decidí ver nuevamente hércules hace como un mes o mas que bino a mi esta ideota, se desde hace un mes lo tenia escrito solo le faltaban unos detallitos que por "x" o "y" no lo lograba terminar pero bueno.

Si quieren ver imágenes o el pequeño vídeo que hice, les dejare los link en mi perfil.

Sin mas que decir que gracias por leer mis locuras me despido.

Ya saben acepto, recomendaciones, sugerencias de casi todo claro sin faltarme al respeto.

Las faltas de ortografía y errores de dedo son gratis :3 (Ok estoy intentando mejorar en ello)

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"

Muchos Reviews = Naomy Feliz x3 = Mas historias = Lectores Felices


End file.
